Witches and Warlocks
Witches and Warlocks is a crew within the flag Green Coven of the Sea on the Hunter Ocean and was founded on March 7th, 2007. Public Statement Welcome all ye witches and warlocks! Extended Public Statement Our crew pillages alot so if ye not be of the pillaging sort please don't join our crew. Also, we run quite a few trade routes, and attempt the occasional flotilla attack. Once we are big enough we will start attempting blockades. Crew Policies Please treat all of your fellow crew mates and higher ranking officers with the utmost respect, whether you are chatting with them or pillaging with them on a ship. If an officer orders you to do something, obey or swim! :) Please ask PTB (Permission to Board) before boarding small vessels like sloops and cutters. Failure to ask PTB is considered rude, and may result in your immediate planking. This is not needed for War brigs or larger vessels, unless a message is sent in the crew chat. Crew Hang Out The Slow Hag Fish a war frigate has been designated as a place where all crew members can come and chill. It is ported on . Ranks and Promotions All requirements listed are the minimum requirements in order to be considered for promotion. Promotions will only be given if seen fit; even if you meet the requirements, you must listen well and do your job well in order to achieve higher ranks. If you are a certain rank in the crew you are in, do not expect to come in here as that rank; you will need to prove yourself loyal and trustworthy, and work your way up again. Otherwise, you are more than welcome to pillage with -Frozen- and have a good time! Hopefully you'll feel at home with us! ;Cabin Person Simply tell an officer that you would like to be a full time member of the crew, and you will be invited! :) We ask only that you take the time to completely read over the crew information, so you are familiar with our policies and procedures. Thank you. ;Pirate You must have narrow/master in the 3 piracys of carp/bilg/sails. Just because you are a pirate does NOT mean you can gun on a pillage without permission. You will be planked if seen gunning without permission, continuous offences will get you expelled. ;Officer Experience requirements: You will need solid/renowned in Carp/Bilge/Sails,have master in gunning and no ables in piracy(except nav and rumble). Officers will be responsible to return any pillages that they take out. ;;Fleet Officers You must have Solid/Renowned in all piracys(This includes Bilge,Carp, Sails, Gunning) and Renowned in B-nav to get this rank. You must also be trusted. You will be expected to pillage every now and then and stay active. ;Senior Officer To get here you must advance through all the ranks, have a good reputation around the current Senior Officers. You must have the abilities to Navigate and B-Nav, know how to keep the boat in shape, know how to handle a crew, and keep everything else in order. Because you will also have a say in -Frozen-'s politics and major decisions, you must be trusted and willing to take on the responsibility.